1. The Subject Matter of the Claimed Invention
This invention relates to inline classic snow skiing, especially to the skiing tracks, the machine that forms them, and a method to cause the tracks to be glazed with ice.
2. Background of the Invention
Cross country classic style skiing is a fun and healthy sport Skiing on a good set of inline tracks that are slightly icy, is very enjoyable. The problem with regular skiing tracks is that you have to use a variety of ski waxes, depending on temperatures, clouds, sunshine, time of day etc., with the correct amount of ice glaze in the tracks, the need for ski waxing is almost eliminated.
There are track setters I am aware of, but none that I know of that glaze the skiing tracks. As shown in Silent Sports Magazine, www.silentsports.net vol. 20 no. 5 Nov. 2003 issue, Pisten Bully, page 20, Yellowstone Track Systems, page 23, Tidd Tech Ltd., page 24, and Trakor of Harbor Springs, Mich., page 21, all set tracks, but most are very heavy machines, and obviously expensive to manufacture, and more than not, hard to tow, My track glazing machine is easy to build, light weight, and easy to tow.